I Wish
by PikaCartSonia
Summary: Cartman dies due to a freak accident and Kyle feels it's all his fault. He has a secret that no one knows. KylexCartman
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone. As you may know, this isn't my other story. :P I was being lazy about the other one and I just felt a spark of inspiration about writing this story. it's short so yeah. Hope you enjoy._

It was a beautiful afternoon in south park and the boys decided to take a walk down memory lane. Everything seems to be going well for them, right?

"Hey, where do you guys want to go?" said the boy with the green hat.

"I don't know Kyle. Got anything in mind?"

Kyle focus his attention to his best friend, Stan Marsh.

"Hey! Maybe we could go to the lake! We haven't spend time there since fourth grade. How about that?"

"I don't know, I mean, we always pass by it when we go to South Park High. And besides, our graduation is going to be held there."

"You've got a point there Ken."

Kyle cups one of his cheeks and begins to think about what to do.

"Come on Jew! I don't have all day!"

"Shut up fat ass!"

Kyle pushed the some what chubby looking friend.

"Cartman, don't do this." Stan asked.

The boy pushed Kyle a bit harder to make Kyle move one step back.

"You asshole!" Kyle yelled.

With all his might, he pushed Cartman into the streets. Then, it happened. Cartman got ran over, and laid on the street, not moving a muscle.

"Cartman get your fat ass up!"

Nothing. He just kept laying on the floor.

"Come on Cartman! Get up! This isn't funny!" Kyle added.

The body still lays there.

"C-Cartman?"

Cartman laid there. Lifelessly. He was dead.

"Oh crap!"

"Dude, call the ambulance!" Stan commanded.

Kyle stood there in disbelief.

"Kyle!?"

He began to shake at the sight. He killed Cartman. Did he?

"I-I got it! Stan, hand me your phone!"

Stan tossed the phone to Kenny and he franticly called 9-11.

"H-Hello…"

"Kyle?"

He stood there staring at the body and the pool of blood beginning to grow. After many years of touchier, pain and anger, his enemy is finally dead. He thinks that we should be celebrating but really, all he felt was pain.

"I…I killed him."

"No you didn't Kyle. It was a freak accident."

Kyle kneels down to the cold cement and lowers his head. He puts his hands on his hat and threw it to the ground with anger and frustration.

"I…I killed him…" he says in a whisper voice. "…No…"

_Well, here's the prologue for you. It's sad I know. I wanted to do something like this but couldn't think of anything. It's wired cause I was writing my first story and listening to music and then I thought about something. That's when I freaked and grabbed paper and wrote this story down. Two hours of music, paper and inspiration for this story really pays off. Lolz I'll put the whole story on today. Enjoy it!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	2. If Only

_I'm not really going to type stuff up hear, cause _

_1. May lose suspense _

_2. I have no idea what else to write about._

_So I'll just type authors notes at the body. Enjoy chapter 1_

It has been a few months since Cartman had passed away and some people may feel like everything should be brighter. Really, everything has got gloomier.

No one is really happy that he's gone. Actually, they were more in shock. The person that has been in the most shock, was Kyle Broflovski.

He spends most of his time alone and thinks about what he's done. But, was he the one who really killed Cartman? Everyone tells him that it was just a freak accident but he didn't want to believe it. Instead, he sheltered himself more than before in his room.

"Cartman. You asshole… Why did you have to die like that!"

He threw a picture frame with the four of them smiling in the picture. They all seemed so happy. Why did it have to end that way?

"Kyle, hunny! Your friends are here to talk to you!"

He let you a big sigh

'_Right. Friends…_'

He got up and headed down stairs to see both Stan and Kenny standing at the front door.

'_What do they want?_' He thought.

"I'll leave you three alone. I'm going to the market, need anything Kyle?"

"…No mom…"

"Okay. See you later hun. Nice meeting you two again."

"You too Mrs. Broflovski." They both said

She shut the door and left them all alone.

"Kyle, can we talk?" Stan asked

The look on his best friend's sapphire eyes began to fade to worry

"Sure…"

"You've been acting really wired Kyle. Is there something wrong?" Kenny asked.

"No. I'm fine. Really I am."

Kyle's lie went right threw the two boys. Stan and Kenny looked at each other before looking back at Kyle.

"Um, alright. If that's what your true feels are then, we believe you Kyle." Stan still looked at Kyle worried.

Kenny put one of his hands on Kyle's shoulder to comfort him. "Where here for you dude. 24/7. Give us a call whenever you want"

"Okay…"

"Hey, want to go down to the arcade? For old times sake?" Stan asked

"Nah, I'll stay here. Thank."

"Alright. Talk to you later Kyle."

"Bye guys."

They both got up and left Kyle all alone. He made his way towards the couch and sat down on it. He stared at the blank T.V.

"If they knew. If they only knew the truth… My true feelings for him…"

_Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story as much as I did when I wrote it. :P I felt bad how the way I made Kyle and Cartman dieing. It killed me! Dx But I always wanted to do a KylexCartman thing. So yeah. Chapter 2 is coming._

_~ Detevtive Kenny_


	3. Grey Clouds

_Enjoy the chapter. (That's all I'm going to say lolz)_

Kyle decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts. Hopefully getting his mind off of him…

As he walked, he couldn't help but to notice that he's at the exact spot where Cartman was before. Motionless.

Kyle quickly shook his head and ran threw the spot. Not giving a second chance to look back.

'_Why? Out of all people in this world, why must it have been you!?'_

He's thoughts didn't seem to clear much until he found himself in front of the entrance to the South Park Cemetery, the cold wind kissing his face.

His thoughts kept telling him not to go in but his heart said to enter. He goes made his way in until he finds himself standing in front of a familiar grave.

_Eric Cartman - You Will Never Be Forgotten…_

Kyle kneels down in front of his grave and began to pick dandelions that was around him. He faces the grave.

"Hey Cartman…"

The wind whistles as Kyle's eyes began to form tears.

"I…I wanted to say, hey. How's everything up there? I bet your doing way better than I am here. I'm so miserable without you here…"

Tears began to roll down the emerald eyes of Kyle's. He holds the dandelions in one hand and grips the grass around him with the other one.

"Cartman! I miss you so damn much right now! I…I love you! Why must you do this to me! Why did you have to go!?"

He collapse onto the grass and more tears began to fall.

"I…I wish…I wish that you were here and that everything was just a dream. Please, come back. Please…"

He sniffs and whips away his tears. Some of the wind sweeps it away for him. He lightly places the bouquet of dandelions he picked on his grave and got up.

"Goodbye Cartman…"

He put his hands in his pocket and walks away.

The sky begins to go grew and starts to rain. The water drenched Kyle as he walks home. Thunder strikes, making Kyle stop in his tracks. He looks up at the sky as drops of water falls on his face.

"Cartman…?"

Everything kept in complete silence.

'_Who am I kidding. He'll never come back. And he'll never love me…_'

He walks all the way home in the cold rain. As he enters the house, Kyle's mom notices him all wet.

"Kyle!? What happened!?"

"Nothing mom. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow…"

He makes his way up the stairs and into his room. He throws himself onto his bed, not even making an effort on changing into dry cloths. The way he's dressed, is the way he feels in his heart.

He turns to face his window. He watches the rain hit the winder and leaving trails along it. He closes he's eyes, letting one final tear to escape his eyes.

Hopefully, this will be the last time he cries…

_Aww! Kyle! No! Don't be so sad! _

_I loved how the way this chapter came out! Especially the way I made the dandelion thing. When I was little, my grandma, aunt and uncle use to take me and my brother to my great grandmother's grave and we use to pick the dandelions around there and place it on her grave while my grandma would by Birds of Paradise since that was my great grandmother's favorite flower. It's so sad I know. Let her RIP. _

_I promise you, the next chapter will be WAY more happier. And the end of the story. Hey, I told you it's short! It was just a SPARK of inspiration, not a jolt. Lolz. Review please! I want to know how you enjoyed this story! Thank you!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	4. A Dream

_Well, like I said in the other chapter, this is my final chapter for this story. I'm sorry if anyone liked this story but I still need to focus on my other story. I just needed to make this one before it leaves my brain and never be remembered again. That's how it works for me. Sorry! So enjoy the final chapter!_

Kyle woke up feeling as if he's redoing the day.

He gets up knowing he's in pajamas. He remembers never changing into dry cloths the night before. What's going on?

He puts on the same cloths from the day when the freak accident had happened. Same shirt. Same jeans. Same shoes. Same green hat.

The doorbell rings but no one seems to answer it. No one is home. Kyle bolted his way to the front door.

"Sup Jew."

Kyle's eyes grew bigger. Everything, everything was a dream. Cartman dieing, Kyle crying and showing his true feeling at Cartman's grave. Everything.

"Wh-What did you say!?"

"Jesus. I said 'Sup Jew!' Are you deaf or something!?"

Kyle's eyes grew even wider.

"Oh."

"So, got anything to do to-"

Cartman was cut off when Kyle tackled him, placing a kiss on his lips. Tears of joy began to fall from Kyle's face.

"The fuck!?"

"I love you!"

"What!?"

"I love you Cartman! I've loved you since we were in fourth grade."

Cartman just looked at Kyle. He was stunned with the choice of words Kyle used.

"You…You mean all this?"

"Yeah. Cartman, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my life. I need you."

Cartman looked into the eye's of Kyle's. His emerald eyes took over Cartman's brown eyes. Cartman gently takes Kyle's hand and gives him a kiss on the lips before saying another word.

"I love you too."

Kyle's eyes grew double in size.

"R…Really?"

"Yeah. And I can't live without you either.

Cartman places one hand on Kyle's face and smiles. He gently removes his hand from his face and lightly tugs on Kyle's hand from which he's holding.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat. I bet your hungry from the time you woke up."

"Me or you?"

"Ay! Watch it Jew!"

Kyle playfully laughs at the joke and wraps his arms around Cartman's arm.

Everything was just a dream. But this, this is reality. A dream come true…

_Yeah! I'm so proud of myself! Finishing one story! XD _

_I know it's not all that good but I loved this story actually. It was sad and yet, happy at the end! Yay! Kyle got Cartman! So anyways, this was my first KylexCartman thing and I hoped whoever like KylexCartman as much as I do, enjoyed this story. I loved the ending and how everything came out. Thank you readers for reading this story and I'll get right back to South Park Stories. Review please! Tell me what you think about this story! Thank you!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


End file.
